


Nebula - Big Bang

by TheArtificialDane, veronicasanders



Series: Galactica [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: How did everyone on Fame, Raja, Sutan, Bianca, Jinkx, Juju, Detox, and Karl all actually meet? In "Big Bang" we get the answear.Fame has just graduated from FIDM in LA and moved to NY, Bianca and Detox work at the New Yorker, Raja is hitting her greatest fame as a model, Sutan and Karl are starting to get noticed at Elite, Jinkx is a hot mess as usual, etc)Part of Galactica. Written by Dane, Toriibelledarling and Veronica Sanders.





	Nebula - Big Bang

They were certainly a motley crew, especially in the beginning. There were the Amrull twins, tall and striking and the toast of the town. Raja was a model on the rise and Sutan managed her career while attending NYU. They’d begun partying with Jinkx in their early 20s, the redheaded socialite bored with all of her friends away in college, wandering from party to party, ingesting whatever drugs she could get her hands on. The club scene in the 90s was schizophrenic…42nd Street was getting cleaned up, and all the really good raves were in warehouses in Brooklyn. Trying to get back into the city at 6 am rolling on E, high on some combination of speed, cocaine, weed, and whatever they happened to be drinking that night, was always an adventure.

And Jinkx, as Raja found out quickly, was up for ANYTHING. The first friend she had who was more famous than her, Jinkx was a socialite, a well-known fixture on the party scene (and in the tabloids) for being a hot mess, and Raja loved her for it. After she got her stomach pumped one night, Raja showed up at her apartment with a ziplock bag of weed, a box of pizza, and a t-shirt that said “Rehab is for Quitters.”

She met Bianca by chance, around the same time. A journalism student at Columbia with an eye for fashion and a strong distaste for anything “grunge,” the fast talking, hard drinking New Orleans native got assigned to interview Raja for a class. As that season’s newest Dior Girl, Raja was gaining moderate success but it hadn’t translated into financial success yet. Still living with Sutan in a one-bedroom apartment in Harlem, she and Bianca clicked immediately. Over a bottle of rum.

That interview turned into Bianca’s first piece of published writing - a tiny 2-paragraph write-up in Glamour, which led to the go-see that changed Raja’s life (and her bank account), got Sutan a job at Elite, and cemented their friendship forever. For awhile it was just the 4 of them - Bianca quickly bonding with Jinkx over their shared love of musical theatre and the golden age of Hollywood. Sutan introduced Karl to the group soon after - a scathingly sarcastic junior agent who was not ashamed to tell anyone what they were doing (or eating) wrong. Raja loved him right away, especially his tendency to get under Bianca’s skin and cause her to mutter gay slurs under her breath.

When Bianca’s internship at the  _New Yorker_  senior year turned into a post-college entry level job, she met Detox. The arrogant, foul-mouthed, frequently grumpy young man knew he’d found a soul sister the first time he and Bianca got into an argument. By the end, they were agreeing with each other, screaming at the top of their lungs. And soon after that, they were getting drunk on screwdrivers and sharing intimate details about the women they were sleeping with.

Bianca invited Detox to a party, where she’d also invited her friend from college, the adorable, vivacious Bostonian, Jujubee. Juju was 2 years behind her but they’d gotten friendly B’s senior year in a woman’s studies class. She dropped out the following year to go follow her dream of opening her own salon brand, so she went to India Farrah’s Cosmetology School. After a few jobs in larger and larger salons, she started working as an assistant to John Frieda, which impressed both Raja and Jinkx, who began to go to her exclusively - and not just because she gave them a friends and family discount. Juju and Detox fell for each other almost on sight, and began to live together after a whirlwind romance. Their wedding ten years later was almost anti-climactic, since they’d been together for as far back as anyone could remember. And since their 8 year old daughter was their flower girl.

Fame was the last person to join their dysfunctional little family. The baby of the group, she moved to town after graduating from FIDM in Los Angeles. Bianca had been working at the New Yorker for two years and was anxious to move on to bigger and better things somewhere “without a fucking glass ceiling.” Raja was at the height of her career, but could see a few years down the road, and was starting to have anxiety about what she was gonna do when the modeling jobs dried up.

Jinkx was in the middle of her fourth stint at Betty Ford, and Sutan was in California scouting for talent, on the day that Raja first brought Fame to meet the gang. They’d met earlier that day at a fitting. Fame was the newest draper’s assistant at DKNY, and Raja thought she was adorable: all business, super serious, until Raja flipped through the other cards and got her to start laughing at the ridiculously incorrect measurements some of the models had given her. “Tyra, a size zero? Maybe 5 years ago…!”

Once she admitted that she was new in town, Raja set her sights on seducing this sexy young woman. What she didn’t count on was so much competition from Bianca, who’d always had a thing for fresh-faced, bright-eyed blondes.

“Back off, Del Rio!” Raja hissed at her at one point in the night, “I brought her here. She’s mine.” Bianca had just smirked and given her the middle finger.

When Fame off-handedly mentioned her boyfriend Patrick, Bianca leaned in. “Oh? How long have you been together?”

“Three years. He’s the greatest guy in the entire world,” she sighed dreamily.

Bianca tossed a pointed look at Raja, shaking her head. “Oh yeah?” And then when Fame got up to use the bathroom, accompanied by Jujubee, Bianca threw a bunch of cocktail napkins at Raja. “Boyfriend? You asshole. Do your fucking homework.”

“Since when has a boyfriend across the country ever stopped me? Or you, for that matter,” Raja sassed.

Bianca laughed. “True, true. But it seems like she loves him. Gross.”

Fame spent the rest of the night telling them about herself, seemingly used to the rapt attention she was receiving. When she explained that she grew up on a chicken farm and that her father was considered “the Poultry King of the Central Valley” back home in California, Bianca cackled.

“You’re a fucking liar! No way that’s a thing.”

Feigning great offense, Fame clutched her imaginary pearls. “How dare you accuse me of lying!” she said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

And later on, when she mentioned her “abuela,” Bianca scoffed, asking, “Bitch, you’re Latina? With those blue eyes and blonde hair?”

“I’m half Mexican and half Danish,” Fame said.

Bianca nodded appreciatively. “Well, that’s hot…”

Fame then crooked her index finger, beckoning Bianca close, and when she leaned in, whispered, “Also there’s this thing, you probably never heard of it down in the swamp…it’s called HAIR DYE.”

Bianca grinned and ruffled her hair, saying, “Touché, new kid. Touché.”

Fame yelped and wrenched herself away, indignantly smoothing her hair down, but then sneaking a glance back at Bianca, who flashed her dimples and wrapped her tongue slowly around a straw. Fame pressed her lips together.

Bianca looked up to see Raja glaring at her, eyes like daggers. She shrugged, an evil grin on her face.

***

At brunch the next day, Fame sauntered into the restaurant waving an article she’d pulled from her scrapbook, from a delightfully quaint looking newspaper called the “Fresno Bee.” In it, a county fair was recapped, including photos of a young Fame with her prized show chicken, Prada, standing next to her proud father - who was indeed cited as “Poultry King of the Central Valley.”

“Alright, alright, I stand corrected. I guess that is in fact a thing.”

Fame smiled. “Told ya!”

Bianca nodded, grinning. “Man. You may be from California and I may be from the fucking bayou; but you, bitch, are country as fuck. Sit next to me, Chicken Princess, you make me look cosmopolitan.” She pulled out the chair next to her.

Fame sat down, laughing her head off.

Halfway through the meal, when Bianca still hadn’t gotten a read on Fame’s…inclinations, she decided to redirect her romantic attention elsewhere, making eyes at their pretty waitress. She was definitely less exquisite than Fame, but after 30 seconds, she was a sure thing. And Bianca del Rio loved a sure thing.

***

“I’m so happy we could have this little lunch date!”, said Raja with a smile as she cleared the table of their dishes.

“Well thank you for inviting me over”, replied Fame as she got up from her seat to take their glasses into the kitchen behind Raja. “The meal was delicious, I’ve never had Indonesian food before.”

“It’s no problem, just be lucky that my brother isn’t here or we wouldn’t have had any of the food”, Raja said with a laugh.

“You have a brother?” Fame asked, genuinely surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Oh yes!” Raja said with a laugh. Though people knew the Amrull last name, many didn’t realize they were siblings, let alone twins. “He works at Elite, he’s my manager actually.”

“Oh wow, the more you know”, Fame said with a smile.

[“I’m back!”] called a male voice as the front door to their condo opened.

[“I’m in the kitchen], I have company!” Raja yelled out. “Speak of the Devil and so he shall appear”, she said with a laugh to Fame as her brother rounded the corner.

“Hey sis”, greeted Sutan as he came around the corner with several bags from the store in his hands from, giving Raja a quick kiss on her jaw. “Who is this stunning beauty standing in our kitchen?” Sutan took Fame’s lightly tanned hand in his brown tattooed one and gave the back of it a light kiss. “The way the sunlight catches your hair is absolutely stunning. Are you a model?”

[“Oh my God, you are so full of shit”], groaned Raja as she bumped him into letting go of Fame’s hand. “I’m sorry about him, he acts like he’s never seen a beautiful woman before”, she said, earning a soft laugh from Fame. “This is my twin brother Sutan. Sutan, this is my beautiful blonde darling, Fame. [She is mine, keep your hands off”], said Raja as she gestured between the two. She knew her brother all too well, and she knew what he was up to and she was not going to share this one. Not this time.

[“I don’t know what you’re talking about”], Sutan replied as he cut his eyes at his sister. “She is always trying to ruin my fun”, he said, “I’m sorry for my reaction.” He straightened up and stood at his full height of a towering 6'4’’, only a little taller than his sister at 6 feet. “I was just surprised to see that my sister had this stunning beauty in my home and I wasn’t prepared for our introduction”, he said with a heartbreaking smile. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fame.”

[“I think I’m going to be sick”], mumbled Raja as she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. Her big-little brother could truly be a nuisance. “Let me save you, Fame, and follow me to my room so we can go through looks for tonight,” said Raja. She took the young woman’s hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

“Nice meeting you, Sutan!” said Fame as she was leaving with a smile and laugh.

***

The twins’ parties always got a little out of control and this one was no exception. New York in September was still hot and sticky with summer humidity. There was loud music, drinks by the bucketload, drugs aplenty, a steady flow of unfamiliar faces, the scent of weed everywhere and it had ended as it always did, with two policemen who they knew on first name basis coming by asking them to quiet down.

Raja had passed out on the couch with Fame, Carmen sleeping in the busted airchair the twins had in their apartment, while Bianca stole Raja’s bedroom for a few hours to fuck an NYU student, a pink-cheeked girl from the Midwest with strawberry blonde hair and big blue doe eyes.

If you asked Fame, the girl looked a little dumb. But of course no one asked Fame, especially not Bianca, who’d zeroed in on her the second she walked in the door. Fame had watched her as she pretended to be nonchalant, chatting her up. Within twenty minutes, they were making out in the corner, and though most people didn’t notice, it did not escape Fame when Bianca’s hands crept up her thighs and disappeared under her skirt.

It was almost 6 am when they emerged, bleary-eyed, from Raja’s bedroom. The girl was pulling her clothes back on, and Bianca was wearing just her bra and panties. Fame stirred at the sound of them walking to the door, the girl’s platform shoes clunking loudly on the wood floors. Platform shoes. Fame scoffed. Platform shoes had been over for at least two years.

She sat up slowly and watched Bianca kiss Platform at the door. The girl had a dreamy smile on her face as she pulled away. Bianca waved to her and closed the door behind her, turning around with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She headed back for Raja’s room, catching Fame’s eye and winking at her on her way down the hall.

Fame got up slowly and followed her, heart beating wildly in her chest. Bianca didn’t seem surprised when she appeared in the doorway, merely lifted the side of the blankets and beckoned her forward.

Taking a deep breath, Fame crawled in after her. They’d shared a bed before, but this felt different. For one thing, Bianca’s bra was lace and Fame could see her hard nipples through it. For another, she was hyper-aware of all the thoughts that had been swirling in her head all night, thoughts she’d been failing to suppress although she tried. God, she tried so hard.

Bianca yawned. “So what’s on your mind, pumpkin?” She stroked her arm lightly, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

“What makes you think something is–”

“Because you have that cute little furrowed brow going on.” Bianca touched it. “And your mouth is turned down at the corners…” Bianca leaned in. Fame thought for a second that she was gonna kiss her and braced herself, heart racing. But at the last second, inches from her face, Bianca stopped, grinning, and pinched her on the cheek.

Fame turned towards her, sighing. “B, don’t laugh at me, okay?”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?”

“No, I mean, because I wanted to ask…ugh. What’s it like to have sex with a woman?”

Bianca smiled down at her. “It’s fucking awesome, why?”

Fame cleared her throat. “No reason, except…I mean I love Patrick, but…I just wonder…” She looked down, embarrassed.

Bianca tilted her chin up and, after a moment, kissed her. There was a tenderness there that caught Fame off-guard. She responded, kissing Bianca back deeply, exploring the softness of her mouth, cupping her smooth cheeks, pressing against her slender, deeply curvaceous body.

Bianca broke the kiss, asking, “So you think your boyfriend is gonna kick my ass?”

Fame blushed. “No, I don’t think…” Fame smiled a little, her curiosity satisfied…for the moment. “Now shut up, and let’s go to sleep.”

Bianca grinned, the two girls wrapped around each other, drifting off before long.

***

“So how was the party, love?”

Fame bristled slightly. She was on the phone with Patrick. They talked a lot throughout the week, but NEVER missed their Sunday evening conversations. It was a standing date that, no matter what, they’d speak at exactly 7 pm eastern time every week. Fame was dreading this one. For the first time since she’d left LA, she felt deep anxiety instead of joy come 7:00.

“Hon? You there?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry!” Fame snapped back into the present. She chewed on her finger. A disgusting habit that she fully intended to quit, but now was not the time. “Um…the party was fine. You know. The usual.” Guilt bloomed in her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

“Are you okay, honey? You sound really weird tonight.”

“I’m okay. I’m just…I have something to tell you and I think…I think you’re gonna have a hard time understanding. But I just–” her breath hitched.

“Babe, what is it? You’re scaring me. You don’t want to break up, do you?”

“No! No, I don’t want to break up. I love you. I love you so much it hurts.”

“Okay, then what is it?”

Fame took a deep breath. “Okay, you know I love you, and I think you are the sexiest man alive. The sexiest PERSON alive. But lately I’ve also…um…I kind of maybe have feelings for a girl, too. Or, well, maybe not feelings, but I’m…attracted to her.”

There was a pause, and Fame was filled with shame and fear.

“Patrick, I’m so sorry, please say something. Forget I–”

“This girl…uh…do you think she likes you back?”

“Maybe? Yes. Yes, she does. I’m sorry, this is so stupid, I’m such a–”

“Will you please stop? Nothing you say to me is stupid.”

Fame closed her eyes.

“And listen, maybe…I don’t know, maybe you should…explore those feelings. For that girl. Explore…whatever it is.”

“Are you serious?” Her mind raced. She didn’t deserve him.

“Yeah, but she should know, I’m not going anywhere.”

Fame could feel her heart grow, filled to bursting. She was the luckiest woman alive. “Patrick, you are…there are no words for how awesome you are. I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.”

***

Bass pounded in Fame’s ears and she buried her face in Bianca’s neck. Some kid in pigtails and glow-in-the-dark jewelry had handed her a hit of ecstasy and now she couldn’t get enough of Bianca’s warm, soft skin.

Bianca slid her arms around Fame’s waist, felt her shudder and whimper. Fame rubbed against her, felt vibrations from her head down to her toes. She ran her fingers through Bianca’s hair, thought she might faint at the silky-smooth feel of it.

Bianca looked into her face. “We really doing this? The Chicken Princess is finally ready to go?”

Fame nodded and pressed against her again. “B, please. Let’s take a cab, I can’t handle the subway right now.”

“My place or yours?”

It turned out not to matter where they went. In the cab, Fame couldn’t stop grinding against Bianca and finally, the older girl pushed her out of her lap and onto her back, holding a finger to her lips as she bit gently up her thighs, pulling down her panties and pressing a mouth against her. Fame arched up, every sensation heightened, a strange combination of intoxicated and hyper-aware. She rubbed her hands all over her own body, every touch feeling like heaven against her sensitive skin. Her thighs pressed against Bianca’s ears, a hand moving down to guide her head.

She moaned when Bianca began to suck on her clit, clenching her hair in her fingers. Bianca paused to trail kisses up her body, the warm sensation that had been building up now feeling swollen and heavy. She moaned again, and Bianca tilted her head towards the driver and pressed a finger to Fame’s lips. She sucked on that finger voraciously before opening her mouth, letting Bianca’s hands wander over her tingling skin.

“Oh god, B, please. Please let me come,” she whimpered.

Bianca grinned, an evil fucking grin that made Fame want to hit her, biting her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. Fame arched and bucked and to stop from screaming, stuffed her own fingers into her mouth, practically gagging herself.

Bianca, thankfully, returned to the spot between her legs and started licking her slowly, punctuating every third or fourth stroke by sucking hard, keeping Fame on her toes until she couldn’t stand it, and shoved Bianca’s face against her, humping her hard and fast.

She came twice in a row, choking on her own fist. When she came down, gulping, pulling her hand from her mouth, she looked down to see Bianca, still with that naughty expression, stroking her thighs. It felt amazing. “One more,” Bianca mouthed, smirking.

Fame nodded and closed her eyes as Bianca went back to work. She felt fingers inside her and bit her lip so hard she began to bleed. “B…fuck…” was all she could say as those smooth fingers fucked her, faster and faster until she was arching and gasping and came again, harder than before, with a whimper and a broken moan that she didn’t even bother trying to stifle.

Bianca buried her face against Fame’s stomach, laughing into her skin as she pulled her panties back up. “Damn, blondie,” she whispered, giggling.

Fame tangled her fingers into Bianca’s hair and cradled her head against her body, satisfied and exhausted.

***

It wasn’t rare for the twins to have friends over at all hours of the day. Whether it was to party or just hang out, moving aside a few extra pair of shoes at the door wasn’t an odd occurrence, and today was no exception. It had been about 2 weeks since Bianca had spoken to Raja, since she and Sutan traveled to Mexico for a shoot for her Victoria Secret spread promoting their annual diamond bra. So Bianca hadn’t had the chance to tell her what happened between she and Fame over the weekend.

“So how was Mexico? I see you got a tan,” said Bianca as she settled back into the new microfiber couch she helped the twins put up. In other words, Sutan put the couch up while she and Raja hung out in the kitchen doing shots and talking shit to Jinkx on the phone. “I don’t see any tan lines,” she continued with a smirk as Raja looked up at her with a smile of her own.

“Well I’ll have you know that Mexico was lovely, I even saw all 25 of your cousins riding on the back of a pickup driven by two asses,” Raja replied with a bark of laughter at her best friend’s glare. “But this tan is everything right now,” Raja added as if she hadn’t insulted her friend.

“You know what, fuck you, Raja,” Bianca said with a laugh. The tall woman was sitting on the floor leaning back against her legs while rolling up several joints. Bianca had piled Raja’s long hair in her lap and started braiding and twisting sections while the TV and bits of Sutan’s conversation combined to make the low hum of a happy home. “Don’t you have to go and scrape off some corns or wax somebody’s back or something?”

“You’re such a bitch!” cried Raja causing Bianca to cackle in delight. “I hate you,” she said as she turned to look at her friend, her hair still pooled in the smaller woman’s lap. “But tell me what we missed while Sutan and I were away.”

“Don’t try and skirt around telling me about the Mexico trip here,” goaded Bianca as she started a crown braid on Raja’s head. “But it was pretty chill here. There were a few parties y'all missed, namely mine,” she continued as she watched Raja light one of the blunts she rolled, taking a deep drag before letting it go. “Although you could have made that one, you lazy bitches. But…you snooze, you lose. Big time in this case.” Bianca’s eyes glittered.

“How did you know we were back?” Raja asked, puzzled.

“I saw Mathu,” Bianca replied. “That and he told me he saw you and asked if you two were going to come through but he said, you said, ‘fuck no, not not this time, like I can’t.’ But it’s all good though,” she paused as Raja passed her he blunt.

Raja took a second to think before she replied, the alcohol from earlier and the weed she was smoking making her memories a little hazy. “Oh yeah…damn, I totally forgot about that. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was practically dead on my feet, and covered in glitter, feathers and body paint, I would have been there. But how was it? Jinkx said that party was poppin’.”

“Oh, what party?” asked Sutan as he walked back into the living room with three red solo cups and a bottle of white wine, since he didn’t want to risk staining their new carpet.

Bianca looked up at him. “I threw the best birthday party ever at The Black Hole for Jinkx, like a week and a half ago when y'all came back from Mexico. It was epic.” Bianca watched Sutan pour wine into the cups as she took another drag of the blunt before she traded for the cup of ice cold wine as he settled into the couch beside her. “But tell me about that Mexico trip and the shoot,” she replied with a sly smile towards the relaxed man beside her on the couch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sutan said easily as he exhaled a cloud of smoke into her face with a sly smile of his own as he let his eyes settle on his sister Raja, who was sitting on the floor leaning against Bianca’s legs, head resting against her knees, eyes closed with a soft smile on her face.

There were few people in this world that could honestly say that they knew the Amrull twins and how they really were behind closed doors. But, Bianca was one of even fewer who could say she actually knew and accepted the twins and all of their…quirks. Maybe that’s why they got along so well.

“Telling lies on a Sunday, if my mama heard you, she’d be convinced that it’s the Devil and the power of the Lord compels her to save your soul from eternal damnation,” Bianca said easily as she ran her fingers through Raja’s hair that wasn’t twisted or braided, getting more of the tangles out so she could continue.

“Can’t we just say the Hail Mary a few times, gargle some holy water and keep it moving?” Sutan asked. “I have a meeting at 10 I can’t miss because I’m going to hell.”

Raja cackled with glee. “Well if you weren’t going to hell before, you’re DEFINITELY going now,” she said with a laugh she shared with Bianca.

“Well if I’m going, I’m definitely not going alone.”

“Of course not, that’s where the party is!” Raja said with a smile as she took the blunt from Sutan.

“But tell me more about this party we missed due to extenuating circumstances,” she continued, directing her attention to Bianca.

“Extenuating circumstances my ass,” Bianca started, earning her a slight pinch on her big toe from Raja who she thought she heard her mumble ‘hater.’ “But yeah, the party was fun, everyone was there and was like ‘oh where are the twins?’ Or ‘I can’t believe they’re missing the party.’ You know, the usual peanut gallery rabble,” she continued after taking a quick sip of her wine.

“Buuuuut…” coaxed Sutan.

Bianca turned to look at him. “Don’t rush me, little man,” she said. “But the ‘Chicken Princess’ herself was there as well…rolling on E and desperate for physical affection,” she said with a self indulgent smile as Raja handed her the blunt. “And looking absolutely…ravishing, I might add,” she finished with a knowing smile as Raja looked up at her.

“No you didn’t.” Raja said quietly, surprised that she got it so quick. “I don’t believe you.”

“Well, I can tell you for a fact, that she has a little brown crescent shaped birthmark on her pelvic bone.” Bianca shot back with a smirk.

“You’re a whore…you know that right,” Raja started after taking a large drink of wine before pouring more in her cup. “You’re just a fucking slut and a party pooper,” she continued as she took another big gulp before sitting back against Bianca’s legs. “But I love you though.” She tilted her head up to see the small Latina grinning.

“I’m mad you ruined our little game,” Sutan said with a pout. “But…eh, you win some and you lose some.” he said with a slight shrug.

“So now the burning question is,” started Raja as she lit another blunt since the first one went out. “How was it? And we want all the details.”

Bianca grinned wickedly. “Well…it started on the dance floor…”

***

Fame knew Jinkx’s parents had money, but she didn’t realize exactly how much until she set foot in the redhead’s enormous SoHo loft for the first time. Damn. This wasn’t Chicken Farm money. This was Serious Money.

In one of her rare periods of lucidity, Jinkx had planned movie night with all the girls. Fame arrived last, Raja and Jinkx each three shots in and halfway into a bowl of weed, Jujubee curled up in an armchair, staring into space, always totally useless when she smoked. Bianca emerged from the restroom.

“Hey blondie.”

“Hi.” Fame looked down shyly. She hadn’t seen Bianca since slipping out of her apartment at 7 am the week before.

“Chill out, I’m not gonna molest you every time I see you.”

Fame bristled indignantly. “I know that. And I’m not a child, Bianca. I do make my own decisions about my sex life.”

“Whatever. Want a martini? Wine? Margarita?”

“Yes.”

Bianca laughed and went behind the bar to pour Fame a stiff drink. “Maybe this’ll get you to loosen up a little,” she said, handing it over with a wink.

“I don’t know if I want to be looser,” Fame admitted.

Bianca cackled and picked up her own drink, slinging an arm around the blonde’s waist. “You’re cute, you know that?”

Of course Bianca ended up next to her on the huge L-shaped couch, sprawled on the chaise lounge side. And of course on Fame’s other side, Jinkx and Raja passed out 20 minutes into the movie, Jinkx snoring lightly with her head resting on Raja’s chest, curled into her side.

Fame leaned back, away from Jinkx, and pressed her body into Bianca’s, cuddling under the soft blanket with her. Bianca’s arms slid around her waist. Fame began to stroke them lightly.

Fame could feel Bianca’s hot breath on the back of her neck, and ground her firm ass back against her crotch. Bianca started to kiss her shoulders, her neck, suck on her earlobes. Fame dug her fingers into the older girl’s forearms, inhaling sharply when she toyed with her nipples, fire racing through her.

Bianca began to breathe harder, and her kisses turned to bites, dragging her teeth along Fame’s smooth skin, sucking bruises into her neck. Fame tried to suppress her whimpers. And then Bianca’s hands moved lower, finding the waist of her flannel PJs and disappearing inside.

Fame turned her head and kissed Bianca on the mouth, continuing to rub her own nipples as Bianca stroked her clit. “B, please,” Fame whispered into her mouth, “No, games, just help me come.”

“No games? Spoilsport…” Bianca whispered back, as she pushed her tongue deeper into Fame’s mouth, swirling it around, fingers now slipping inside her, thumb continuing to rub her clit as two fingers fucked her rapidly.

Fame’s eyes rolled back into her head. Then suddenly she felt empty, aching, and realized that Bianca had wrenched her hand away. She turned around all the way, eyes blazing with fury.

“Oh, sorry, is that what you meant by ‘games’? My bad.” Bianca’s own eyes danced with her signature smirk.

“You fucking bitch…” Fame started, and was silenced by another kiss, a palm pressed against her, three fingers sliding inside. She gasped slightly while her body adjusted, and then began to thrust against those sure fingers, mouth pressed to Bianca’s.

Bianca increased her pace, trailed her lips down to Fame’s neck, sucking on her pulse point as she worked her, her own clit rubbing against Fame’s thigh as the girl writhed in her arms, one leg slung over her hips.

On the other side of the couch, Raja stirred, yawning. Her eyes fluttered open. She turned to ask someone what she’d missed, when she saw them under the blanket, the entirely telltale signs of two of her best friends, fucking each other 3 feet from where she sat. Both of them were way too wrapped up the moment to notice her watching, so she picked up her glass and took a long sip, both intrigued and a little disgusted. Jinkx had three bedrooms. Come on, ladies, have some class.

Fame gripped Bianca’s hair in her hands, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, small whimpering sounds gurgling in her throat. Her cheeks were flushed red and she gulped for air. Bianca’s head then disappeared from sight, down into the blankets. A few moments later, Fame let out a soft moan. One of her legs dropped to the floor, the other draped itself over the side of the couch. She arched against Bianca, gasping. She tossed her head back again.

Raja didn’t mean to catch her eye. She really didn’t. But when Fame turned her head, it was too late to look away, so she just winked knowingly, fully owning the moment. Fame drew in a sharp breath and yanked on Bianca’s hair.

“You like that, baby?” came a muffled voice from under the blankets, and Raja nearly burst out laughing.

Now red as a tomato, Fame shoved Bianca’s head away, scrambling to sit up. “Stop,” she said sharply.

Bianca crawled out from the blankets, a confused expression wrinkling her brow. “You okay? What happened?”

Fame shook her head. It was then when Bianca noticed Raja, who tossed back the rest of her drink, still suppressing a strong desire to laugh.

Bianca nodded, understanding. “Hey, Raj. How ya doin?” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“B…” Raja nodded back, a ridiculous grin across her face.

Bianca chuckled wryly and Fame let out a strangled whimper, jumping up and walking unsteadily from the couch. “I’m…I need to use the restroom.” She fled from the living room.

“You gonna help her finish, or just leave her to fend for herself, you rude bitch?” Raja asked, eyes sparkling.

“Shit,” Bianca said, and rose to her feet.

As she disappeared around the corner, Raja finally let out the laughter she’d been holding in.

***

The gang arrived in the Hamptons on Friday, ready to enjoy a long weekend of debauchery at the beach, drinking and sun and lazing around Jinkx’s parents’ “cottage.”

“It’s nowhere near as nice as the house on Martha’s vineyard,” Jinkx apologized cluelessly. Bianca crossed her eyes at Fame from the backseat and Fame stifled a laugh behind her hand.

There were three bedrooms, and as they walked in, they discussed the sleeping arrangements. “I’ll share with TanTan,” Raja offered, “You know, to protect the rest of you from his midnight groping.”

Sutan rolled his eyes, tossing their bags into one of the bedrooms. Raja had no problem with this alleged groping and they all knew it. “How chivalrous of you Rajie.” He said flatly, thankful their room had a queen sized bed for their long limbs.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Fame offered, setting her bag inside a room with clean, white-washed walls.

“Me neither,” said Jinkx, dropping her duffle bag on a bed across the hall.

Bianca looked from Jinkx to Fame. “No offense, red, but you snore like a goddamn jackhammer. I’ll try my luck with the Chicken Princess.”

Bianca brushed past Fame to put down her things, noticing that the room held a small double bed. She smiled to herself.

After a dinner of equal parts lobster and butter and several bottles of tequila on the beach, everyone was feeling pretty good. Well, except Jinkx, who passed out and needed Sutan to sling her over his shoulder, carrying her fireman-style into the house.

Raja disappeared inside her bedroom, the door shut firmly behind her. Fame stood with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

“You cold, blondie?” Bianca asked, brushing some hair out of Fame’s eyes.

“A little,” Fame admitted, swaying unsteadily, letting Bianca put a hand on her back and guide her to their room, where she watched Bianca strip down to her underwear and climb under the covers. She crawled in after her. Even from a foot away, she could feel the warmth of her skin, smell her scent, which was like Banana Boat and the ocean and something else, something distinctly Bianca. Fame inched closer to her, propping her head up on an elbow.

“What’s goin on?” Bianca asked softly.

“Ummm,” Fame looked at her, her skin the color of brown sugar from a deep summer tan, lips full and moist, hair tangled with seawater. She reached out with a hand and laid it on Bianca’s stomach, her body heat immediately sending waves of warmth through Fame. Her fingers drifted upward and she began to play with a nipple. She found herself wondering what it would be like to have one in her mouth, and blushed at the thought, her stomach twisting.

Bianca tried to keep her breathing even as Fame’s hand explored her body. She closed her eyes. Two hands now wandered over her skin, a mouth began to kiss her neck, moving lower until the tongue circled one of her nipples, fingers pinching the other one. Fame climbed on top of her, straddling her. She threw off the blankets, now wearing nothing but a bathing suit and oversized T-shirt.

Bianca pulled the T-shirt up over her head and fingered the ties on her bikini. Fame’s tongue slid into her mouth. “Go ahead, take it off,” she murmured.

Untying her bottoms, Bianca pulled them off, watching Fame’s face in the dim lamplight. “You better be nice to me. I have proof you’re not a natural blonde,” Bianca teased gently, easing her own underwear down.

Fame lifted her hips up, then sat down again once Bianca’s panties were all the way off. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed together, felt Bianca’s wetness against her own, her engorged clit rubbing at Fame’s slowly and methodically. She hooked her ankles under Bianca’s thighs and bent down to kiss her as her top came off in her hands. Her nipples brushed against Bianca’s skin and a shiver ran through her body, all the way to her toes. Her lower body felt tight and warm and she began to thrust her hips forward, grinding Bianca into the mattress.

Bianca laced their fingers together, kissing Fame deeply and tenderly, guiding her hands to her shoulders and then caressing her body, cupping her tits and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples, finally gripping her hips to hold her down tighter, straining up against her. Fame moaned and whimpered.

Unable to take it any longer, Bianca flipped Fame over onto her back and, holding her face in her hands gently, bore down against her with all of her weight, pressing her into the mattress over and over again.

Fame’s skin was on fire and she gripped Bianca’s waist and lower back, scratching at her, bucking up, losing track of how many times she was coming just from this gentle friction.

“Bianca…oh god, fuck me…” Fame moaned again as Bianca broke their kiss, her lips and tongue trailing along her jaw, her neck, down her chest, sucking hard on each of her nipples in turn, then lower, lower. Fame’s thighs fell open, wide, her trembling body just waiting for Bianca’s hot mouth.

And then the kisses, on her hips, her thighs, everywhere but where she desperately wanted.

“Oh, GOD, will you just fucking eat me out already?!” Fame cried, locking her ankles behind Bianca’s neck.

Bianca laughed against her skin, sucking a bruise into her upper thigh. She brushed her lips against Fame’s entry, breathed hot air onto her clit. Fame dug a heel into her shoulder blade, pushed her head down with her hands. “So impatient,” she remarked.

“Hurry up or I’ll just go get the twins to do it,” Fame said crossly.

“Are you threatening me, blondie?” Bianca’s eyes shone with glee. “‘Cause I dare you to open their door right now.”

“Oh, fuck off, B.”

Giggling, Bianca bent her head down, humming against Fame’s core. Fame didn’t want to react but her body betrayed her, arching up, cum dripping down her thighs. Finally, FINALLY, Bianca started to lick her, swirling her tongue and sucking and stroking and Fame nearly passed out from relief.

Fingers tangled in Bianca’s hair tightened into fists, and she writhed, whimpering and moaning, calling out Bianca’s name over and over. When her body finally stopped twisting and bucking, she lay still, covered in sweat and sticky with cum, letting Bianca turn her to the side like a ragdoll and slip arms around her from behind.

“So…what do you think of East Hampton?” Bianca asked in a low, hoarse voice.

“Eh, it’s alright,” Fame said, laughing when Bianca poked her in the ribs, tickling her.

“Yeah, exactly, I’ve had better…beaches…but it’ll do in a pinch.”

Fame grinned, turning her head and kissing Bianca’s forehead. “G’night, B.”

“Goodnight blondie.”

***

It wasn’t like Fame had deep romantic feelings for Bianca del Rio. She’d already found the love of her life, and his name was Patrick. Bianca was a friend with whom she was having a bit of fun.

So when she saw her clearly hitting on a tall Brazilian girl in a too-short plastic skirt in the club, she wasn’t heartbroken or devastated. Though she did think the poor girl was in desperate need of fashion advice. That summer outfit from last year’s Kmart rejects, and in the Fall? So yeah, she disapproved, slightly, but she wasn’t hurt. Not at all.

But…maybe she was a little pissed. It was irritating, that was all. Like why did Bianca think it was okay to just make out with a random girl in a club, when she was right there? Ready and willing and, maybe stupidly, assuming that they would be hooking up tonight. Fame tried to brush off her feelings, and have fun, but 30 minutes after Bianca disappeared into the bathroom with a knowing wink at the rest of them, she found that she didn’t have the stomach for any more alcohol, nor the patience for any more techno.

At brunch the next day, Bianca acted like her typical self, throwing out jabs, teasing Fame, giving Jinkx judgey eyes when she rolled in an hour late, reeking of weed and bourbon.

When a hand slid up her skirt to gently pinch her thigh, Fame set her glass down and glared at her, casually sipping a mimosa.

“What?” asked Bianca, smiling sweetly. “Not in the mood today, muffin?”

“Ugh!” Fame pushed back her chair and stalked off to the bathroom.

“What’s with her?” asked Sutan, raising his eyebrows at Bianca.

Bianca shook her head and finished her mimosa. “Beats the fuck out of me.”

“Don’t you think you should find out?” Raja asked pointedly.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Bianca grumbled, standing. “Fine. Make sure they refill my mimosa while I’m gone.”

Fame emerged from the restroom and rolled her eyes at Bianca, who stood awkwardly by the door. She started to brush past her but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Fame, wait.”

“Yes, what?” Fame turned and looked at her, crossing her arms.

“I don’t really…are we in a fight? Because I feel like I missed a memo, here.” Bianca scratched her head.

Fame scoffed. “No, Bianca, we’re not in a fight. You’re just not my favorite person on the planet right now, okay? But it’s fine, I’ll get over it. It’s stupid anyway, so…” She began to leave again.

“Hang on, bitch, just a fucking second. Do you mind telling me what I did to make you this goddamn salty? Because I’m at a loss here.”

Fame closed her eyes. “It’s fine. It’s not you, it’s…I’m fine.”

Bianca stepped up closer to her. “Well, that’s great, I’m glad you’re fine, but I’m still confused. See I have this friend who’s usually super cool, and fun, and for some reason she’s being a rude cunt to me today.”

“B, I’m sorry, I’m just…I just made an assumption and I was wrong and I’ll get over it. So…sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, that’s nice, but if something is bothering you, you should probably tell me.”

“I just feel like an idiot, that’s all.”

Bianca sat down on a bench by the door. “I’m listening.”

“I just thought…I don’t know, I thought we were having…a thing, I guess, but last night…” She sighed, and off Bianca’s confused expression, said, “I told you it was stupid.”

Bianca reached for Fame’s hand, pulling her into her lap. “Fame…you dumbass. You need to tell me when you wanna hook up. I’m not a mind reader. I’m not just gonna assume that because we had sex a few times, you want to do it every time we go out.”

“I told you–”

“And besides that, you’re practically engaged. So I didn’t really think this was an exclusive situation.”

“It’s not!” Fame exclaimed. “It’s not. Obviously you can sleep with whoever you want. I just thought…I don’t know, I thought if we were partying together, that we might…ugh! Nevermind. I’m sorry I was a bitch.”

Bianca smiled. “Thank you. But you know, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. So if I did–”

“No, I told you, I’m just…” Fame rested her head on Bianca’s shoulder.

Suddenly Bianca had a flash of sadness. She’d always been good at getting girls into bed, but holding onto them? Not exactly her strong suit. She chuckled softly, under her breath. “Blondie, maybe this is too complicated. Maybe we should just be friends. I’m not very good at being a side piece, obviously. And I’m not used to sleeping with people I actually care about.”

Fame looked at her for a long moment, into her big, slightly sad brown eyes.

Bianca cleared her throat. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you are sexy as hell, and I’m gonna miss…you know, this, but I don’t want to lose you, and knowing me…I just would rather you be in my life, even if it means I can’t have you like that anymore.”

Fame nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They sat for a few moments, not speaking, and then Bianca leaned her head forward and kissed Fame softly on the mouth. Fame kissed her back, then pulled her head away, smiling.

“I love you, blondie. I really do.”

“Me too, B.” Fame laid her head back on Bianca’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of her arms around her, just for another minute, before they returned to the table.


End file.
